


I'll shoot him if it's what you ask (But if you just take off your mask)

by JustALittleButterfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dexter, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALittleButterfly/pseuds/JustALittleButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ouis is a advanced serial killer who is working on one of his biggest cases so far -killing the ambassador of England- and Harry is a trying to become part of the unofficial underground non-super-superhero organization. they meet in the middle. (Harry is the ambassador’s son)</p>
<p>basically a horrible cliché dexter-but-with-realy-emotions-au meets superhero-without-superpowers-au set in (obviously) miami</p>
<p>Staring Louis Tomlinson as sociopath<br/>Zayn Malik as only ’friend’ and co-worker<br/>Liam Payne as the newbie who just got transferred from Ohio<br/>Niall Horan as the guy who always brings donuts but no one knows what he is doing<br/>and Harry Styles: A superhero-without-superpowers</p>
<p>you can’t be a killer and a hero, it doesn’t work that way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii  
> i just started this and i haven't even finished chapter 1!  
> so there isn't a lot now but i will upload it as soon as I'm done.

 

All my life i cannot remember doing anything else except trying to blend in as much as possible. Ever since i distanced myself from the other kids due simply to lack of emotion -since i was too young at that age to feel the urge of killing-, i just faked it. And that is what i have been doing all my life.  
My mum understands though. She is not like me, but she does understand, understand my urges to kill, and even tries her best (and mainly succeeded) to suppress them. She also taught me how to blend in and to not stand out too much. Inevitabilly i still was the freak during pre-, middle- and all the way through high school. But as the time went on i learnt how to act more like the people around me.  
The fact i am not able to connect myself with people the way humans can, does’t mean i don’t have a social enviorment. I have my oldest younger sister; Lottie, who is a great girl. She is kind of like me in the way we both completely change ourselves for other people. Lottie might do it in a different way then i do; as i tend to come of more emotional (or emotional at all) and Lottie tends to hide her emotions and vunerabilities. I don’t think a lot of people buy it, but they certainly act like they do. i guess it makes it easier for the both of them.  
The reason why i socialise more with Lottie then i would prefer to, is because we both have a job at the Miami police department: I work as forensic blood spatter anylist, while she just got promoted to the homocide department, which leaves us in the present.  
We are both working on the same case. As i do not have a clue who the killer is (also i don’t really care since that is neither my department nor my concern at the moment) i do have a suspicion on who the killer was working for. Mr. Styles is a smart man, but not smart enough, he is creating a see-through pattern. It has to be him. The wealthy old english ambassador has a undeniable brilliant pattern created. but now i think it is time to put his little game to an end.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said before i just made this story up and i will post a new chapter as soon i as i finished it. I cannot promise any data, but i try to be as fast as possible.

Being me is exhausting. Imagine trying to put on a mask the entire day; laughing, smiling, caring. the truth is: I don’t care at all. I don’t care that Mark’s new born baby is keeping him up all night; i don’t care that Maria LaGuerta is losing all the pride she has left cause she cant solve the serial killer crime. It hasn’t even come to my mind to tell her i already know who the commander is, the guy who is behind all the killing. And now that is has, i don’t think i am going to tell her.  
So i sit at my spot in the police office. the walls cover with pictures of the crime scene. to some it may look quite depressing, disturbing even. I find it beautiful. The way the blood lies around a lifeless body tells a lot about the killer; confidence, patterns, motives, experience. In this case, it also tells something about the one who is in charge of the killer: Mr. Styles. So smart. But that is exactly why it makes it so easy; the smart ones are always desperate to get caught. He is creating a pattern. The victim: David Applebaum, 52, married, used to work with Styles until he caught fired due to fraud, as it said in the official papers. It makes sense, the previous killings were not only killed the same way (stabbed then their throats got cut) but they also worked with the infamous Ambassador himself. It is almost too easy.  
’Tomlinson!’ It is LaGuerta, chief of homocides, i work with her a lot. I think she likes me. And i think if i had the ability to feel, i would like her too. Her hair looks undone and she is wearing the same skirt as yesterday. She aways makes it so hard for herself to act normal, like she has everything under control. In a way, that makes me wanna pity her, but for now i can only find admiration.  
’Yes Ma’am?’ Be polite, always smile and always be polite.  
’We got another call. There has been another incident, we need you there.’ She taps her fingernails on my desk, i am trying to ignore it.  
’Another murder?’ I say while trying not to sound happy.  
’Thank god no. That would be the last thing we need. Go to the Mount Sinai medical centre. Malik will be there and lead you to the crime scene.’ That doesn’t make sense, why would someone attack someone in a hospital? and why didn’t he kill him? If this is Styles’ work why didn’t he finish it like he always does?  
’Who is the victim?’ I don’t understand.  
’Some woman, Alexis Walker. Just go for god’s sake!’ She is already walking away, her heels making a clicking sound on the floor with every step she makes.

When i finally get at the hospital i notice Malik already standing at the information desk, clearly waiting for me. He is leaning against the desk with his arms folded. The girl behind the desk is swooning over him, but he either doesn’t notice or pretends he doesn’t.  
Even though i rather works alone, Zayn Malik is often involved. He is a detective at the Miami centre police station and so we work a lot together. He is a good guy, but not the brightest.  
He knows everything about dead people. he can tell from a fingernail when the victim got killed. But he doesn’t understand much about the living, which leads him here; investing too much time in his work so he doesn’t have to come home early and face is marriage that is just barely there.  
’Hey man, what took you so long?’ Are his first words.  
’Ah, you know about the Miami traffic. I think i did it pretty fast.’ A smile appears on his face as i walk over to him. We are quite attached to each other. I consider him as a friend. The only one i have. I pull him into a hug.  
’Yeah well, the team is already in the crime scene. Including your sister. I thought i saw her walking.’ That doesn’t surprise me at all. The police is being extra careful now they know they’re dealing with a serial killer. Even an attempt to murder is now worth their best men’s time. My sister being one of them. Even though she just got promoted no one is to deny her talent and intuition.  
’So where is the crime scene?’ This earned a smirk from Zayn. There is a little twinkle in his eyes revealing his exitement.  
’LaGuerta didn’t tell you?’ I shake my head.  
’Well you’re not going to believe this.’

The operation room.  
’That doesn’t make sense. People get killed there all the time.’ A lot of people die in an operation room, and this woman didn’t even die.  
’Yeah well, wait till you see it.’ He says, opening the door and holding it for me as an invitation to go inside. so i do.  
Blood. Everywhere.  
It is so different. Why is it so different? And why am i still convinced that it is our serial killer?  
But all the questions that came up to me as soon as i walked into the room get faded out by a new one: Who is that kid? There is someone standing in the room, a boy.  
He is not in uniform so he cannot be from the police. Also i have never seen him walking in the office so he cannot be some kind of trainee. plus, LaGuerta hates trainees, so she would never let one go to a crime scene.  
The kid is staring at the blood almost like he is anyising it. Like he knows what every spat of blood means. like he understands. he also looks disgust.  
’Who is that kid?’ I eventually ask Zayn.  
’Harry Styles, witness of the murder attempt. He said during his declaration that he heard screaming and came to check if everything was alright. He found the woman lying surrounded in blood.’  
’Did he see the prepetrator?’ Styles..how? it doesn’t make sense. If this is a relative to Des Styles it can only be his son, since he doesn’t have any other family living here in America. Why would his only son walk in on a murder attempt planned by his own father? that are the chances?  
’He said he didn’t. You can go talk to him if you want. But i gotta warn you; he is a bit of a weirdo. Thinks he is some kind of superohero, walking around with that cape. Something is wrong with him i tell ya.’ I only now notice the light green piece of fabric laying neatly folded on the ground next to him.  
’I’m going outside for a smoke and then i’m out. My work is done here anyway. You need anything?’  
I shake my head. As Zayn walks away i feel the kid’s head turning and staring at me. I turn around to face him again. He is pretty. I wouldn’t go as far as saying i feel attracted to him but objectively speaking he is very pretty. He has to be at least 6 feet tall and there is a mop of curls bouncing from his scalp.  
’Hey’ I say, feeling myself calm down a bit when he almost trips over his cape when he realized i caught him staring.  
’Hi ehm are you from the police? Well i mean obviously you are i mean you’re wearing a badge and everything but i really don’t feel like explaining again what happened i already told a few of your co-workers what happened i would really appreciate it if..’  
I didn’t think it was possible for someone with such a slow voice to ramble like that.  
It also makes him appear slightly older; his raspy low voice talking tired words he probably said a couple of times today, but it doesn’t look practiced, like he used them before today. His words dripping in his english accent.  
’What happened? Why did you decide to walk into an operation room when you heard screaming? people scream in an operation room! the get operated for christ’ sake! And what is the deal with the cape?’ I am getting out of my character, i can’t seem to help it. He doesn’t look surprised but i can see the sad look in his eyes when i mention the cape.  
’you don’t like the cape?’ jesus christ.  
’can you please answer the questions?’ now i have him looking smirking.  
’i thought i had the remain to stay silent,’ he takes a step forward and i can see him reading my badge, ’Mister Tomlinson.’ how is this kid from going to looking like a kicked puppy to a flirt? I can’t figure him out.  
’I would really appreciate it if you can please explain to me what happened,’ I decide not to play his game, ’Mister Styles.’ more then necissary.  
’It didn’t feel right and it is my duty to help the poor, so i went to see if everything was alright.’ He finally explained with a shrug.  
’duty? why was it your duty?’ he shrugs again.  
’superhero pledges. you know? ’i swear i will always come to help when there are people…’ before he can quote the entire pledge he swore to i decide to interrupt him.  
’you’re not a superhero.’ I can’t tell the look in his eyes. He doesn’t look hurt but more like is bored. Like a million of people already said that to him.  
’I mean i haven’t got superpowers but i a-’  
’if you don’t have superpowers you are not a superhero. Now did you, or did you not see the perpetrator?’ I feel myself losing a wall of charisma that is usually surrounding me.  
’I’m sorry, i didn’t. But it is obvious innit?’  
’how is it obvious?’  
’Well i mean, did you look at the blood?’  
I didn’t. I didn’t look at the blood. I was so caught up in this kid that i didn’t even look at the blood. The blood always tells the story.  
’It is too messy.’ I whisper as i finally see all the blood covering the walls.  
’Exactly! No way this was done by a surgeon!!’ He throws his hands up in the air. He starts mumbling about how weird the situation is but i ignore it. Finally i can have a good look at the blood. My hands are already picking up my camera and taking pictures. If this is the same work as the guy from the other killings, why is this one so different? Until now, every crime scene has been so..efficient. And neat. This one is quite the opposite. Also with in mind that it didn’t even kill someone.  
’Where is the victim?’  
Harry shrugs again. Harry…he doesn’t even know that i know him. That i am after his father. The poor kid. He looks like he doesn’t mean any harm, like he wouldn’t kill a fly. He looks so naive and young.  
’Well I’m going to look for her, thanks anyway.’  
’Thanks for what?’ He has a sincere expression. It wasn’t really supposed to come out like that. Just being polite.  
’I just..meant like, for saving the victim i guess, acting al heroic.’ I mumble. I don’t mumble! Not unconsciously anyways. I only do it to pretend i’m insecure about something. I get pulled out of my thoughts when i see the look on his face. He looks happy.  
’heroic?’  
’Yes heroic. Aren’t you supposed to be a hero?’  
’superhero’  
’you don’t have superpowers.’ I pointed out. Am i really going into a discussing with someone with the mentality of a five year old?  
’I don’t need them.’  
’Whatever. I’m gonna go check up with the victim.’ I say, walking towards the door.  
’She’s in coma.’ shit.  
’Bye Harry.’ For some reason i decide that this is the right time to act dramatically and open the door with a swing while letting out a loud sighn. That should do it.  
’Bye..wait i don’t know your first name!’ He sounds genuinely upset.  
’You won’t need it.’ And so the door closes and takes the dramatic effect with me to the other side of the wall, now between me and Harry Styles, Superhero and son of a serial killer. The poor thing.

**Author's Note:**

> also if you liked this part and plan on reading the actual story you can maybe follow me on tumblr?  
> It's not a 1d blog but it is my only blog so if you wanna like, contact me, or if you're just curious about my blog, you can go to: thehemmo1975.tumblr.com and please give me some feedback!


End file.
